Love At First
by SharV
Summary: What happens when Kate set Anatasia up on a blind date? Anastasia is preparing her for her Commencement speech, when Kate brings to her attention she hasn't been on a date since freshman year. Due to Ana's bad encounter with her last boyfriend and his attempt to…..Anastasia shies away from men and digs her head in the books.
1. Chapter 1 Blind Date

ANA's POV

These finals are tearing me apart on top of writing this speech, I'm certain I've gain some grey hairs. This accounting class has kicked my ass. All I've could do is sit around in my pajamas since class let out Thursday. Kate has been nagging to go out since last Monday when she met this "hot guy"; I believe she said he name was El…Elliot. Speaking of Kate here she comes.

_" Ana…Stasia, I have something to tell you"_ she said all giddy in her high pitch voice. Well here goes nothing.

_" Yeah Kate was, is it?'_ please don't be trying to hook me up with anyone else. After the last blind date with Mr. Asshole, I don't think I can take anymore.

_"Well remember I was telling you about the blonde god, well he has a brother who he says has been an"…I_ cut her off.

_"Kate, I don't this I can survive another one of your blind date, remember the last guy, what was his name Mike, oh yeah Mike he shoved oyster down my throat and attempted to force himself onto me"._ She must remember I wouldn't stop raving about how I'm never going on another date EVER.

She's got to be joking, after what Mike had done I find it hard to trust men let alone on of Kate's hook up. Kate has hooked up with many men since the start of freshman year hear at WSU, none seem to last longer than two months. But with those silky long strawberry blonde locks and those grey eyes and curvy hips, who could resist the Kate Kavanagh spell? She has the total package, me on the other hand just a t-shirt and jeans and my converse and I'm good to go. I'm pretty much boring. All I hear is Kate rambling on about a guy with this just fucked copper hair and grey eyes.

_Hello Earth to Ana, are you coming tonight or what? _I have most of my college life sitting in this dorm and walking to and from class. Maybe I should give the last day on campus, my best shot. If this doesn't work out me and Kate friendship just might be over, I chuckle. Like that's really going to happen. _Fine Kate fine, what should I wear and where are we going? _They're going to meet us at Fifty's a couple miles from campus, she said. And you can put on one of tight dresses you bought last time we went shopping, you know that little black sweat heart dress and please where the Louboutin's I got you for your birthday, they scream sexy, she chuckles.

Last week Kate dragged me out on one of her shopping adventures. She bought me some $600 five inch heels for my birthday last month and insisted that I buy some dresses to wear with the all black booties. After 3 hours of shopping I left with five "please come and fuck me dresses" as Kate calls them. My favorite out of the bunch was black and white Alexander McQueen dress I scored off the clearance rack at Saks. It's mostly black, kind of like a lace looking design, is knees length and sleeveless, oh and fit in all the right places. Well I guess I should be getting ready since it's already fifteen after eight.

I take out my clothes and run to the shower, I don't know how does all of this with so much ease, she a natural. I step out of the shower after washing my hair; I decide to leave it wavy, after all I have no time to straighten it. I began to apply my Heroine lipstick by Mac, and a little mascara, what the heck, I have a bomb smoky eye with a hint of purple to match my lipstick. Yeah that'll do.

Ana, are you ready we need to be there in 20 minute, El just text there on their way. Wow Kate's ready fast this Elliot guy must really be a hunk. Coming Kate, as I walk out of my room I see Kate' mouth almost hit the floor as he big green eyes widen. "Ana, you look smoking fucking hot" I blush "Spin around for me", I spin around, "Oh and your ass is amazing and your boobs" she reaches over and squeezes one. KATE! I scream and she laughs "Sorry Steele but where have you been hiding that body." We walk to Kate's Mercedes and head to Fifty's. I really hope this is worth it. What will he look like? Will he like me?

We walk into Fifty's and a guy rushes Kate and plants a passionate kiss on her lips. This must be "The Elliot". I have to admit he is super hot, I'm jealous. But where is this brother of his, as I begin to look around. I'm caught in a gaze when I hear someone clear their throat.

"Oh, sorry Ana this is Elliot my boy toy", as she rubs his chest and abs as she blushes

"Watch it woman, who are you calling a boy", Elliot respond grabbing her behind as she giggles. I'm still caught in a daze as they begin to recognize where I'm staring Elliot begins to belly laugh, snapping me back to reality.

"Anastasia, you must be caught in a Christian Grey trance, by the way that copper haired guy walking over with your drink is my brother Christian".

As he approaches us, our eyes lock and I feel my pulse quicken. Wow! My inner goddess is has just done a double back flip into a split. Where has he been all my life? He passes me a drink that looks like a strawberry daiquiri. How would he know that's my favorite? As he passes me our hand touch and I have never felt and instant connection to any man. A shock of electric current went straight to my core. Oh my god and he's licking his lips and smirking. "You must be Anastasia, I'm Christian, Kate told me you like Strawberry daiquiris so I took the liberty of getting you one." " Yes" was all I could get out as a bite my bottom lip.


	2. Chapter 2 The Dance

Christian's POV

FUCK I have been so deep in this merger with this shipping company that I forgot El invited me out with him and his new girlfriend Kate. Here I am at still in the office at seven-thirty. What time was I supposed to meet him again? Suddenly my thoughts are interrupted as Elliot comes walking through my study door.

"Bro I know you not backing out on me again?" Last time Elliot invited me out, it was a chaotic the girl got way too drunk and threw herself at me and then vomited all over my new Tom fords. I can't have that tonight. I need something tear my mind away from work. Lately it's been work, work, and work. Don't get me wrong I love making money but sometimes I just want to jump on the GEH jet and not return for six. It's not like I need the money. I've more money than I know how to spend.

"Shit El I almost forgot, let me put this away and I can go shower and change." What am I going to wear? I chuckle to myself. Here I am the hotshot billionaire wondering what I'm going to wear. I decide on a pair of black jeans distressed Jean and one of my white-collar shirts and Gucci sneakers. Haven't been out of CEO mode in months.

If this ends badly I'm done with Elliot and his antics on trying to hook me up. When I want something, I know how to go out there and get it. Plus, I hate picking up chicks in the club. How do I get a drunken whore to sign a NDA before I bang her brains out? Not an easy task. I can still smell the vodka from a couple months ago when that chick puked all over my expensive shoes. Yuck I hope this is worth it.

"Elliot I ready let's go, we're taking the Audi R8 and Taylor and Sawyer will trail us. I call Taylor to get the car ready for us we'll be down in five. We enter the elevator and begin to descend when Elliot looks at me with a smirk. What? I ask El. Bro it took you an hour to get dressed like a chick, what was taking you so long? He joked. We get in the car and arrive at Fifty's in 10 minutes. I've got the feeling tonight going to be a night to remember.

We enter the club, Elliot informed me about the young lady I'm meeting and that her and Kate should be here in five minutes. I headed to the bar to order her a drink, strawberry daiquiri to be precise and myself a gin and tonic. When I turn from the bar to walk back to Elliot I see him talking to who I presume is Kate then my gaze lock with the most beautiful deep blue eyes I have ever seen. It was like staring into paradise as I walk over. "You must be Anastasia, I'm Christian, Kate told me you like strawberry daiquiris so I took the liberty of getting you one". Yes was all she could say as she bit her bottom lip. I felt my breathing quicken, what is she doing to me biting that lip. Oh how I'd wish I could bite that lip right. I shake my head, what am I thinking, just met her. "Anastasia what a beautiful name for a beautiful woman, come I have a table for us". I place my hand on the small of her back as I guide us towards the table. This girl is beyond any woman I have ever seen. Those blue eye, long mahogany brown hair stopping at the top of that voluptuous ass I'd love to squeeze and wrap my hand around those hips. "Gosh Grey what are you thinking you haven't took your eyes off Ana since

We sat down," Kate says with a smirk. " I can't help but be captivated by her beauty" Ana blushes just the perfect shade of pink. Well El and me are going to dance, I leave you two to it, as Elliot grab Kate hand there off to dance to Slow Motion by Trey Songz.

I know you got all dressed up for the club

Waiting on them to come pick you up

Baby, when I saw you walking out the door

I just knew you needed something more

Now whip it straight back to the crib

Finna give you something that you won't forget

Baby, I just wanna get you out them clothes

I just wanna see you dance in

Slow motion

We can take, we can take, we can take our time, baby

In slow motion

We can take, we can take, we can take our time, stay here

In slow motion

I'm so entranced with Ana that I hadn't realize she had grab my hand and pulled me up to go to dance. When I can to she was standing in front of me rolling twirling her hips and ass up against my front. Shit what am I going to do? I think to myself as I grab her hips and move to the song with her. She turns to face me and begin to sing the words to the song.

So shawty let your hair down, take a sip

Go and put this joint between your lips

Baby, why don't you make yourself comfortable

While I go and put this tongue on you

So tell me when you ready

I'm a speed it up for you just for a second

Just for a second

Then I'm a slow it back down and keep it steady

Now that you are out them clothes

I just wanna see you dance in slow

Slow motion

We can take, we can take, we can take our time, baby

In slow motion

We can take, we can take, we can take our time, stay here

In slow motion

Oh darling, I just wanna get you out them clothes

I just wanna see you dance in slow motion she sings as she rubs her hand over my abs and chest.

When the song ends we go back to our table and order more drinks. Kate and Elliot join us. "That was quite the show there Ana", Kate says with a smile. And where did you learn to sing like that, amazing, Ana blushes. I didn't learn Elliot it's a natural God given talent. Ana tells Elliot. I just sit there hoping no one notices me staring at Anastasia in amazement. Wow Ana you beguile me, I whisper in her ear. "So do you Mr. Grey". She smiled. By the time were ready to leave I learn that Ana is graduating from WSU tomorrow and moving to Seattle with Kate. She's 22 years old and is going into publishing. That great being that I recently just bought SIP; Seattle's publishing company for little of nothing. We're well over the alcohol limit to drive so I have Sawyer drive Elliot and Kate and Taylor will drive me and Ana.

As we ride I can feel someone look at me. I look over and I see Anastasia staring while biting her lip. Fuck, I don't think I can hold out any longer. I slide over to her side of the car and take her head in my hand. Planting the most passionate kiss on those luscious lips as she runs her fingers through my hair. What are these feelings? Her lips are as soft as rose petal and taste of sweet strawberry. If I were to be suffocating, I wouldn't want anything more than to be interlocked with Anastasia's lips.


	3. Chapter 3 Dreamy

_This is my first story, so bear with me. I promise as the story goes on I'll will be a better writer. It's been sometime since I wrote a store like this, plus having an infant and preschooler doesn't make it any easier. Chapter 2 was a bit rushed being that I was typing it while on my phone. Christian is a part of BDSM and it's just that Ana caught him in the moment with her touch. I have created a Pinterest account so check it out the link will be in my BIO (hopefully) if not I shall post it at the end of each chapter._

**Chapter 3: Dreamy**

As we arrived outside of my house I'm still in shocked that Christian kissed me. The rest of the car ride was speechless. Taylor stops the car and get out and comes around to open my door. I exchange numbers with Christian and we say our goodbyes. As I walk to my apartment door, digging through my purse for my key, I waved to Taylor and Christian one last time letting them know that I made it in.

Walking through my apartment, there is no sign of Kate; she must have gone to Elliot's place. I strip out of my dresses and heels while running me a bath. All that dancing I know my body will be sore tomorrow. I feel the bath with Lavender and chamomile aromatherapy. As I sink into the water, I hear my phone beep. I'll get it later, right now I just want to relax, closing my eyes.

Pulling on my favorite sleepwear a t-shirt and panties, I climb in bed. Sleep is much need after a long day of finals and dancing. My phone alerts me again that I have a message. Reaching over I grabs my phone from the nightstand and I see that it's a text from Christian.

" I enjoyed this evening Anastasia, when can I see you again? " I smiled touch my lips recalling the kiss Christian gave me. Wow I have never been kissed that way before. What should I say, Oh Christian that kisses was everything, I laughed. No way am I sending that.

" How about Tuesday?" I replied. Tuesday should give me enough time to pack for our move to Seattle Sunday.

"Dinner Tuesday pick you up at 6, wear a dress" '

How will dinner be with Christian? I doze off into a dream.

Christian's pulling me to his bedroom as I giggle. We reach his bed and he lean in and kiss me with a lot of tongue. He places his hand on each side of the bottom of shirt as he tugs it off. Unhooking my bra while trailing kisses down my neck, his thumb brushes across my nipple using his other hand to unbutton his shirt. At this point my breathing is rapid as I anticipate his next move. Reaching the waist off my pants tugging them down forcefully, he kisses my inner thigh.

"You have an amazing body Anastasia". I flush.

Rendered speechless all I can do is nod as he unbuckles his belt and lets his briefs and pants pool at his feet. My eyes scale down his body, as they stop at his…wow, I bite my lip. He smiles a rueful smile and slowly lowers us on the bed. He moves down slowly kissing my belly until he reaches my panties. My back arches as he slides my panties down. Christian mouth connects with my folds, devouring me with every lick. Thrusting my pelvis forward he's flicking my clit with his tongue as he enters two fingers inside. Ahhhh Chriss…tiannnnnn, I'm cummm…. I moan in ecstasy, tugging at his hair.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

I dash up, look around; it's just my alarm as I reach in between my legs. Oh my God, I'm so wet. Wait a minute, did I just have a wet dream about Christian, I blush as if he's in the room it felt so real.

sharmeshia/love-at-first/ Review please.

A/N: Its Friday night. Ana and Kate graduates Monday and move Thursday to Seattle.


	4. Chapter 4 The Interview

**Chapter 4: The Interview **

Wow what was that all about. I hear Kate moving around in the kitchen. Hope she's cooking breakfast because I am starved and what time did she get in? I think as I brush my teeth. I walk out of my room to find a half-naked Elliot and Kate in the kitchen feeling each other up.

"Good morning Ana Banana" kissing me on the cheek with a big smile.

"Good morning Kate, Elliot" I say in a hush tone.

"Did moneybags Grey disappoint you", Kate asked intrusively.

"No Kate, just a lot on my mind right now"

Christian's on my mind can't tell her that she'll never let me live it down. She's told me way to many times to count on how I should get laid, it'll take the tension away and make me feel free. Doesn't sex complicate things? Recalling the dream, if sex with Christian is anything like that… Mmmmm.

Mmmmm, I moan

"What was that Ana", Elliot asks.

A bit embarrassed I blushed. Did I just moan out loud? Just the thought of Christian arouses me. I'm certain he feels the same way especially after that kiss, closing my eye and trailing my finger over my lips as if I can feel his lips on mines.

"Anastasia, I'm making pancakes would you like some", Kate ask stirring the batter.

"No thanks Kate, I have vanilla Greek yogurt, granola with a drizzle of honey and some OJ please", giggling.

Any fool would know Kate couldn't cook. She usually has a protein shake for breakfast or I cook. She must be trying to impress Elliot. Hope she followed my recipe. Or else she doomed as well as his stomach if he can muster her rubber pancakes and extra crispy bacon down. She hands me my breakfast just before the pancakes began to burn, poor Elliot I shake my head. He does not know what he's in for.

Finishing off my breakfast. Kate approaches me asking had I talk to Christian and how did last night go.

"What happened after you guys left", Kate says with glee. I feel my entire body flush.

Before I can speak. " You like him, don't you? I've never saw you act this way over a guy" with curiosity written all over her face.

"I'm guilty Kate, he kissed me, falling back on the couch as I once again blush as I recall the kiss from an angel.

"WHAT?" A kiss how was it, did you see fireworks?

I laughed Kate can be a bit intrusive at times with the questioning.

" It's was something I never felt before as if our souls were entwined and we were one for that moment. It was just pure ecstasy from the scent of his cologne down to that taste of the gin and tonic on his tongue."

"Wow, Steele sound like you're in love"

"What time did you and Elliot get in?" not recalling hearing the door open or close, but who am I kidding I was caught up in my wet dream.

" Elliot and I went for burger at Burgerviille and then we got in around 3, I came in to check on you but you were sleep. I half expected you to go home with Christian and get your boots knock she laughed loudly"

" Well I don't just jump in the bed with anybody" I whisper with my head in my hands staring out the window.

" Ana what's on your mind? You're normally all for listening to my many male endeavors, so spill it and you've never jumped in the bed with anybody, she says while playfully poking me in my side.

" When I got in, I took a bath and went to bed and had, the weirdest dream it was like I don't know" looking down at my hands.

"You had a wet dream Ana, aww this is getting serious before it even starts, I have been waiting on this moment for three years, someone has come and swept my Ana Banana off her feet"

" Kate, I have to get dress for my interview at SIP, you know with Wanda I have to get going soon or I'll be late."

Walking off I go in my room and raid my closet. This should do a navy-blue pencil skirt and light blue blouse and nude pumps. I brush my hair in ponytail and apply a little lip-gloss. Let me get out of here, I should be there at 2 and it takes me 3 hours to get there and its already half past 11.

" Kate, I'm gone, see you when I get back" walking out the door.

BING!

My phone alerts me with a text.

Christian: Good morning beautiful, how are you?

Me: Good morning Christian, great headed to this interview, wish me luck.

Christian: Good luck Ms. Steele, not that you need any, I'll take it that you are driving and I don't want to be a distraction. Ttyl

Me: Thank you Mr. Grey, ttyl ;)

After driving over a hundred mile to Seattle for the interview, I finally arrive in from of SIP. Twenty minute early the receptionist send me in to be interviewed by Jack Hyde; the senior editor of SIP. The interview went well, I was offered the job as Jack assistant. Though the salary is what I expected I am more that grateful. Walking out of the interview I text Christian.

" I GOT THE JOB!" Looking down at my phone I bump in to a hard body and when I look up its Christian with a huge smile plastered across his face.

"Anastasia, I didn't suspect that this would be where your interview was" with a shock yet happy expression on his face.

"Yep SIP, what do I owe the pleasure of bumping into you here?

"Business meeting with the CEO Roach"

" I have to drive back to Portland, see you Tuesday"

I can't tell her I own the place that may send her running and I still haven't told her I'm giving a speech at her graduation. She will be in for a surprise.

"Let me walk you to your car"

I nod in agreement, wow he smell so good. I could look at him all day. I thought he was hot at the bar; he's even hotter in a suit and tie. We reach my car Wanda; she's a classic white 1966 Volkswagen Beetle.

"Well here I am, didn't know I collected classic car, did you?"

"Anastasia this is a death trap, well I've got to get to my meeting see you Tuesday, Oh and Ana you look lovely, see you soon"

"See you"

I get in my car and text Carla my mom to see if she's still coming to my graduation. She gives me some excuse about Bob; her fourth husband broke his wrist while fishing. Didn't really expect her to care, at least I'll have Ray there; my dad.


	5. Chapter 5 Commencement

**Chapter 5: Commencement**

The remainder of Saturday evening Kate and I spent packing for our move. Kate decided that we should move right away after graduation, so the date has been pushed up to Tuesday. I know two days less, not sure what a difference it made. I'm certain it has something to do with being closer to Elliot since they've had to part way due to his projects back in Seattle. Running into to Christian at SIP was a surprise, I still haven't found out why he was there. I informed Christian that we would be moving Wednesday instead of Thursday and he insisted that I let him handle the move. I attempted to protest but of course I failed. He insinuated that I let his men move us and they would get the big stuff set all we had to do was unpack or clothing and kitchen items.

Finally, it's graduation day, I have this speech and all I have been thinking about is dinner with Christian Tuesday. I leave my hair flowing down my back. I opted to wear a pale blue and floral mid-thigh length fit and flare dress pairing it with a pair of high heel strappy sandals giving the illusion that I'm taller than I am. Putting my cap and gown on, Kate and I head out to the last day of the beginning of a new life.

On the drive, over we engage in small talk.

"Ana is your mom coming? "

No, you know she always comes up with an excuse on why she can't be a good mother, but it's her loss not mine.

Looking out the window not really caring about rather my mom comes or not, it's not like she's never put a man before her daughter. If and whenever I have a kid, I pray I'm nothing like that lady.

"At least Ray coming he wouldn't miss his Annie graduating college for the world" Kate say with a big smile attempting to lighten the mood.

"Yeah Ray is really all I've got, he's taught me most of what I know"

As were walking into the ceremony, we run into Ray.

" Annie, Annie" I recognize a voice and I turn around and see my dad. '

"Dad you made it", smiling I pull him into a firm hug.

"Annie, you know I couldn't miss my little girls' graduation." He says all excited while we continue or walk to our seat.

"Ray I saved you a seat by Kate parents, see you on the inside" as we walk briskly to our seat as the ceremony is about to start.

Several of our professor bid us fair well until it was my turn to get up and say my speech. As I approach the stage I notice Christian sitting on the stage and he smiles as he sees me. Suddenly I become nervous and shaky. Breathe Ana breathe you can do this, just act as if he isn't there. That should work; I'll just look straight ahead.

"I stand before you today as the class of 2015 Summa Cum Laude, I would like to say attending WSU has not only been a substantial experience, far from and easy one. But what I really want to say is dare to be different. From here on don't let the complexity of life hinder you. Life is not easy for anyone and we should continue to move forward through adversities. For knowledge is gift, and has been worth more than any honor that I have earned. Never regret what you did not try to do. Give it your all and dare to be all you can be."

Everyone applauds as I walk off the stage; I take a glimpse at Christian who approaches the podium to give his speech. I hear the girls in front me giggling.

" Wow he's hot," she says fanning herself with her hand.

Her friend responds, " Yes girl I wouldn't mind getting into his pants, plus he's super rich" she says rubbing her fingers together.

I lean in to interrupt their little fantasy of what "mines". I hate to burst their bubble, but I can't to hear them go on.

"I heard he's gay," I say and lean back in my seat leaving their mouth shaped in an "o". They began to call us to accept our degrees and it seems as if it's taking forever to get to me. I look up and notice Christian look agitated and board. Suddenly our eyes meet as they call my name; I approach the stage taking great caution in not falling. I walk over and accept my degree from Christian and he congratulates me and shakes my hand.

" Anastasia, congratulations, as he stares deep into my eyes, I see lust and want in his, still holding my hand as I try a walk always.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey, I say shyly looking down at our hand still interlocked. He releases me.

The ceremony ends with congratulations to the class of 2015 and a hat toss. All the graduates went to the hall to meet with their family. I meet with Ray.

"Congrats Annie, he says kissing me on my cheek, "I'm so proud of you little girl"

"Thanks dad but I'm far from a little girl anymore" Flashing my degree at Ray.

"Dear Annie, you know you will always be my little girl" Ray says s brushing my hair out of my face. I remove my cap and gown as Kate walks.

"Hey Ray" Kate says giving ray a quick side hug.

" Hey Kate darling" he says smiling.

" Dad where are you taking me?" I ask out of curiosity being that he never told me where we going to celebrate my success.

"Where ever you want my dear, I could use a drink, your graduation make a young man feel old" he laughs.

"We'll head over to the bar out the corner of my eye I notice Christian approaching me.

"Anastasia congrats again, nice to see you again" he says with the biggest smirk on his face.

"Great wasn't expecting to see you here" I reply biting my lip. I hear him gasp as I bat my eyes. I wonder did anyone see out encounter.

"Oh, Ray have you met Ana's boyfriend Christian Grey?" Kate says all giddy. I eye Kate with intensity. Why did she do that?

" Nice to meet you young man I'm Annie's dad Ray, that was some speech by the way" extending his hand to shake Christian

" Christian, will you be joining us for a drink to celebrate my graduation". I ask

" If you will have me, then yes Anastasia" he says rolling my name off his tongue.

There many things I'd join her in doing but first thing first.

We arrive at Aviary's, Rays and Christian orders a scotch and I have a glass of Sauvignon blanc. We toast to my success and I bid my goodbyes to Ray, he's driving back to Montesano. I promise him that I'll visit soon. Christian drives me back to my place which place that is all in boxes except the beds and sofa. Christian presents me with a bottle of Bollinger champagne and were drinking it out of tea cup.

"To the beginning of a new life" Christian says as we click our tea cups.

I hear the doorbell rings; Christian walks over and takes my hand leading me to the door. It's Taylor.

" Ana I have a graduation present for you" walking me outside where I see Taylor standing by a Red A7, he hands me the keys.

"What's this Christian, it's a car" I say in shock.

"Indeed, it's a car Ms. Steele and it's yours. Happy graduation" he murmurs pulling me into his arms, nuzzling his nose into my hair.

"But I have a car Christian" I say looking around in panic. "Where's my car"

" I had Taylor fetch a decent price for it. Ana, are you upset, that Beetle of yours was quick frankly a death trap and I couldn't worry myself about you driving it any longer, when I have the power to change that."

He bought me a car, and it's gorgeous and brand new if I'm not mistaken. I am in utter shock; on the other hand, Wanda wasn't going to make it much longer. He's staring at me, but at this point I don't think I can face him. Meanwhile my inner goddess has just sunk down in her chair with the smuggest grin.

"I ask you father, when we were having drink and he thought it was brilliant idea, please don't be mad at me" He say with concern while us his index finger and thumb to raise my chin to look at him.

"YOU ask Ray?" I yell looking up at him. I can't, I can't fuck believe this.

"Ana, it's a gift why can't you just be grateful"

"It's too much, thank you Christian, but we've only known each other for a good four days, how do you expect me to feel about this?"

" Come let go back inside".

He leads the way back into my apartment and walks over to the counter and pours us another teacup of champagne. Handing my cup, we both take a sip well he does I drink it in one gulp. Immediately he takes the cup from my hands, setting his down as well.

" Anastasia, I have something I want to ask you and tell you". He says with a not so sure look on his face.

"Ok" I say. At this point my subconscious has hidden behind the couch. What could he possibly have to tell me, is he gay? He grabs my hands to help me relax.

"Anastasia from the moment I met you at the bar you caught my eye, I haven't been able to get you off my mind all week. Your eyes are as if I'm staring into hope, paradise the feelings I have for you are endless. I never felt this way about any woman before. Anastasia, Ana I want you to be mine, no I'm not asking for you hand in marriage yet, but I will you be my girlfriend?"

Who knew after just a few days I would be head over heel for this girl. After multiple session with my psychiatrist Flynn, he encouraged me to move this forward. So here I am, please say yes Ana.

" Christian, I…I don…. Yes, I will be your girlfriend. I say biting my lip. His shoulder relaxes and he let out a breath of air, I didn't even know he was holding as he picks me up in the air.

" You're biting that again" His lips crush to my lips as my legs wrap around his waist. Licking my lips open his tongue invades my mouth. This has got to be better than the last time. I feel a sensation from deep within, something I haven't felt before as he gentle bites my lip as he pulls from the kiss.

"Christian"

sharmeshia/love-at-first/


	6. Chapter 6 Come On Over To My Place

"Christian" I say as he scoops me up in his arm and carries me to the sofa.

"Come home with me Ana, I need to be close to you"

Gazing into my eyes for reassure. I sit unspoken for a minute to gather my thoughts. Licking my lips as I can taste Christian and Bollinger. Home with Christian, the thought makes me smile, the things we could…

"Ana, are you okay?' Christian as while placing he hand on both side of my face to examine me.

"YES", I say a little too perky, "Yes, I'll come home with you but what about the move and Kate, my stuff, this is my las…." Placing a finger to my lips he hushes me.

" I'll have my guy to move you they have your address and Kate can give them the keys when they arrive and Elliot will be helping as well, you have no worries Anastasia. Now come, is there anything you want to bring or I can have Taylor pick you up a few things?"

Either Ana is really worried about this move or something else is bothering her. I just hope that bother isn't me, am I moving too fast? I haven't really; fuck ever done the hearts and flowers thing before. This will take some getting used to. For my dear Anastasia, I'll change the world.

"I'll just grab a few things and be right out".

Rushing my room, I pack a quick overnight bag. Makeup bag, oh and my tooth brush. Pajamas, socks panties and a bra. Good thing I bought new ones on that shopping trip with Kate. I throw the white lace bra and panties set and an extra pair of silk ones just in case. Adding my sundress and a pair of sandals because it's supposed to be a lovely day tomorrow in Seattle. Can't forget my dress for dinner with Christian tomorrow night. I hope he likes it.

The ride over to Escala, the car was full of lust and want. The energy between us in this back seat is surreal. If I didn't know any better I'd say Christian feels it too. The way his grey eyes stare at me with want. I yearn to be in his company tonight and lay in his bed. His bed, what will happen tonight will Christian make love to me. A girl could only dream of being in Christian Grey's bed.

Christian comes around and opens my door taking me had he guides me to the elevator. Keying in a code the elevator begins to ascend to what seems like forever. We arrive to what look like the foyer, what lies beyond that looks as if it is straight out of a magazine.

"Wow" I say appalled. "This is where you live, this view I would never leave home" in awe as I walk over to the floor to ceiling windows.

"You don't miss much do you Ms. Steele, I'll take it as you like it, welcome to my home" he says gesturing his hand out to the side. "Would you like anything to drink, I have wine, water, juice, what shall you have?" As he rummages through the fridge.

"I'll have whatever your having" I hope it's not water, I need something to ease this feeling I'm having right now.

"Is Pinot Noir okay?" he asks holding up the chilled bottle of red wine"

"Yes" as I sit at breakfast bar.

"Gail prepared dinner, that's if you're hungry for food, I think grilled salmon with a lemon and garlic compound butter sauce and garden salad. " his say looking over at me with a sly smile.

Suddenly my stomach growls, I giggle. "I guess I'll be having dinner"

Christian warms the food and sets the plates. Retrieving the food out of the microwave he plates it sitting down next to me.

"You don't know how lucky I am having you here at my home" he says while forking a piece of salmon in his mouth.

"I wouldn't call it luck, just fate, fate is what brought us together. I say shocking myself.

"Is that right?"

"I'd think so" with a matter of fact attitude

Finishing our dinner which was delicious by the way. Christian guides me to a long curve couch that faces the view with a raw dark wood coffee table in the center.

" Chris…" He cuts me off with yet another one of his delectable kisses. Pulling away I bite my bottom lip. "Christian will you make love to me now?"

"It would be my pleasure, first things first" he says stroking my hair. "I have some dark secret that I need to inform you of, I hope that you won't go running to the hills" He says looking down. I raise his face to look at me and nod with reassurance.

" Ana I was adopted by Grace and Carrick at the age of four, my mother was really sick and unable to really work, so she had to do undesirable things to make a living. She became an escort. During her time as an escort she met a bad man, he offered her a lot of money to become her pimp. Long story short he became out worst nightmare. He would give my m, Ella drugs and beat her. One day he came in smoking what I think was a cigarette and use me as his ash tray leaving scars over my chest and back. This mishap led me down a road of destruction as a teen. I socialized very little and got into a world or trouble until I was introduced into a world of control and utter power. This became my world the BDSM world".

"BDSM?"

"Bondage, Discipline, dominance submission" she cuts me off.

"You're a sadist" she says with wide eyes.

"No Ana I was a dominant"

"You were introduced to this as a teen and by who?"

"Yes 15 and my mom's friend Mrs. Lincoln". I say searching Ana's face for some type of understanding.

"Do you" looking around astonished at what she has just found out. "Do you still practice BDSM?"

"No, I haven't in almost a year and since I've met you I haven't had a reason to" please understand Ana that part of my life is over. I hope she'll see that and understand.

"Do you have one of the sex dungeons"? She says sarcastically with a smirk.

"I have what I call a playroom"

"Oh" she yawns.

I yawned to give Christian a clue that I'm ready for bed.

"You must be tired come let get you to bed" ushering me down the hall and through the two doors to his room. In his room, I'm greeted with a large king size bed made of warm wood and a chest of drawers. The painting over the bed looks as if it is paradise. A bed spears of several shades of blue and white sheets. I run my hand over the bed spread, it's so soft. I can't help but wonder how my naked body would feel wrap up in them.

Christian saunter over to me with the sexiest and most confident walk I have ever seen.

"What were you saying about making love to you" licking his lips and looking me up and down.

"Will you?" I say taking a big gulp of air.

AN: This is a quick update, I've been writing little by little for the past week(SMH) I totally have been caught up with work and my two sons. I hope u enjoyed it please review and let me know how I can improve and my progress. That would mean a lot to me :)

I also have Pinterest, pins will likely be up for this and next chapter tomorrow. Next chapter for sure will be posted tomorrow


	7. Chapter 7 Me & You

A/N: Hey everyone sorry I didn't post when I said I would. I have a beta reader now due to a guest review who really laid it into me, lol. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and review, review, review and follow. Pinterest: sharmeshia/love-at-first/

"Will you?" I said, taking in a big gulp of air.

Standing body to body with me, he leans in and kiss me. One hand in my hair the other running down my side to my butt, he squeezes a hand full. Breaking away from the kiss we're both breathing heavy.

"Anastasia, I've only dreamed of this moment," Pushing me down on the bed as he climbs on top of me.

He reaches for to the nightstand and grabs a remote, after he presses a few buttons, Miley Cyrus "Adore You" flooded the room. I had not taken him as a Miley type of guy, I guess that's the mystery behind the infamous Christian Grey.

Hovering over me, he leans in and kisses me on my neck. Sliding his hands under me, lifting off the bed he unzips my dress. Sliding each strap off he slides my dress down trailing wet kisses over my chest reaching my breast he takes one nipple in his mouth sucking and tugging on the other. I get a feeling I've never felt before as my nipples harden beneath him.

"Somebody excited," he says with a panty-dropping grin.

At a loss for word, I instinctively bite my lip, my face turning a dark shade of red. Moving his hands down to my sex, I suddenly tense.

"Did I do something wrong?" Christian said, confusion evident on his face.

"No, looking away ashamed of what I'm about to reveal, "I'm a-a well, you know," Stare down at my hands fidgeting my fingers.

Shaking his head from side to side. "Wait a minute Ana, you're a what?" He paused, searching my face diligently for the answer, "Are you a virgin?" Christian asks and stares at me again.

While nodding my head, I reply "Yes," in a hushed tone.

"How? Why? Asks a surprised Christian.

"I, I just never had the right one who I wanted to give it to," Gazing into Christian Grey's eyes as he holds my face in his hands.

"Men must throw themselves at you," he states. After a minute of scanning my face he dives into kiss me causing me to fall back into the bed now with just my panties on.

Exploring my mouth with his tongue. He continues once again down to my sex. Massaging my clit with his thumb as he inserts his index finger inside me twirling it around.

"Anastasia, I promise to make this a night to remember, for both of us, just let me know if I'm hurting you" I nod, anxious for him to snatch my panties off and take me. He moves towards my breast devouring my entire nipple in his mouth sucking and tugging with his teeth. My blood pumps through my arteries, causing the rushing sound to echo inside my head.

Planting feather light kisses down my belly until he stops at the rim of my panties he tugs them down with his teeth. Still pumping his now two fingers in and out of me, he replaces his thumb with his tongue. Sucking and licking on my clit, lapping up my juices he pulls his fingers out and stick them in my mouth.

"You taste that Ana, that's you, you're so deliciously sweet I could eat you all day" his voice laced with desire as he continues, his tongue starting its exhibition between my folds. I sit up, leaning back on my arms to see what he's doing. His eyes lock with my own, giving me a seductive smirk.

Kneeling between my legs, he rips open the condom wrapper and rolls it on. Grabbing his erection in his hand, he addresses me: "You ready Ana?" I nod looking down at his big penis not knowing what to expect. Hoping the horror stories everyone told me are lies.

Positioning himself at my opening he slowly slides into me. His deliberate pumps in and out, combined with his twisting, causes my back to arch. Picking up the pace, his thrust becomes faster and harder. My body quickly adjusting to his massive size.

"Ahhhh, Christian," I moan in pleasure.

Looking down at me, his grey eyes darken significantly. Christian bends down and takes my nipple in his mouth again, sucking while thrusting deep inside me. I feel my walls clench as his constant thrusts hit my sweet spot again and again, bringing me to the edge. The fire burning igniting within me sends every single nerve ending in my body to heighten that feeling causing it to feel as if we're floating. A moan escapes my mouth that sounds more like a scream.

"Yes, Ana, I want to see you cum, look at me!" My eyes open, finger gripping the sheets with intensity as he thrusts, hard and fast. A surge shoots threw me. "Come for me baby, oh yes" Christian pants, "Squeeze me, just like that, oh Ana, your so wet, so good!"

"Argh Ohhh Ahhh I'm cuminnnnngggg Christian" he smiles and bite he lip and thrust one last hard thrust sending him off the edge.

"Oh shit Anastasiaaa," He blows his load inside of me. Collapsing to my side. We fight to slow our breathing.

I look down and he's still hard. The most salacious grin spreads across his face, and I know he's noticed at least the direction of my glance.

"Can you handle more?" he asks, and without waiting for a response, flips me on my stomach, pulling me up on all fours. And slams his dick into me again.

"Christian," I moan.

"Shall I make you come like this?" I immediately shake my head up and down, how could I even dream of resisting this man?

Slamming his body repeatedly into me as he plunges in to my pussy. Pussy? Ha-ha insatiable Ana my inner goddess claps with joy. Christian smacks my behind, "Anastasia you have such a lovely ass," and lands another smack on me.

"Mmmmhhhmmm, please, Christian," I beg. Throwing my head back I groan, I don't know what's came over me but I don't want it to stop.

Another orgasm rips through me, Ooooooohhhhh Shit Christiannnn. Thrusting harder than the first time. Christian pounds his cum into me.

It takes us about 5 minutes to gain our composure and Christian goes to the bathroom to run a bath I assume.

"Come let get you cleaned up," reaching out his hand for me, I drag my body off the bed. Walking to the en-suite, wow a stand in shower with at least 10 different showerheads. White and grey marble counter top, so fresh with the aroma of jasmine filling the room. In the center of the room sat a large soaker tub filled with water and bubbles.

Giving me a hand Christian help me step into the bath. "Ahhh, it's really warm," I say sinking my sore body down under the water, Christian steps in behind me.

"Is that better, how was it, you know, your first time?" he says staring at me with real intent.

"It's wasn't what I expected," looking down to gather my thoughts. "Well I thought it would be horrible from what Kate had told me, but you were so good. It's as if you knew what my body needed and wanted, like you've been there before, it was sensual, amazing and electrifying," Tearing my gaze away from Christian a bit embarrassed, that I'm this old and just losing my virginity.

"Really now, well you were something I've never had before, the experience was different, the feeling, the way your body responds to me when I hold you, while I'm inside you are how do I put it, it took me to another level of pleasure. You are mine Anastasia." I flush. We were made for each other, now let's get you washed and to bed."

Squeezing some shampoo in his hand he massages it into my scalp. Grabbing the loofa, he does the same with the soap as his washes my body, giving close attention to my breasts and vagina. Planting soft kisses on my neck, before stopping and he retreats to cleaning himself up while I rinse out my hair. We get out of the bath, Christian wraps my hair in a towel and covers me with his rob, wrapping a towel around his waist.

In the bedroom, I dry my hair and braid it to the back, catching Christian's attention.

"You always wear your hair to bed like this," he asks tugging on my long braid.

"Sometimes, why you don't like it?"

"No just asking," A quiver goes through me. "Wow," I whisper to myself, shaking my head from side to side. I didn't expect a braid to send me back.

I slip on my pajamas and jump under the covers, Christian joins me and within minutes of staring at each other were fast asleep.

Christian POV

It's six in the morning and I awake to Ana's head on my chest and leg wrapped around mine. A man can get use to this. I smell her hair and the scent is delectable. I kiss her lips careful not to wake her my hands trail down her side to her ass. I gently caress this glorious ass of hers. It I feel her wiggle closer to me and her mumbling something.

"Christian, oh Christian I" she giggles. Is she talking in her sleep? I cover my mouth to avoid from laughing and waking her up from her slumber. She starts again.

"Mhhh Christian, I love you". Wait what did she just say?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Love at First

Christian's POV

"How could she possibly love me?" Christian mumbled to himself. Pacing back and forth from the room to the bathroom. Stopping in the bathroom, I lean over the sink. What could she possibly want out of a guy like me? Staring in the mirror at my reflection for answers, it dawned on me, I've never met or had relations with a woman like Anastasia. She's beautiful, bright and her eyes send me to a place that is indescribable. Anastasia is a girl, who I would call fresh, because everything is new to her beyond a kiss. Watching my Ana sleep, so peaceful and angelic. What did I do to deserve someone like her?

Walking back into the bedroom, Ana's soft snores alert me to the fact that she is still asleep, her hair cascades over the pillows. I sit on the bed, and look at her for a moment, before deciding to get some more sleep. I lay down, pulling the covers over me and Ana immediately snuggles closer to me, resting her head on my chest.

* * *

Ana POV

Waking up to sun peering through the curtains I look at Christian. He's sleeping so peaceful and beautiful. I'd have to admit, I've never met any man of his caliber, so handsome and confident. Even the way he moves commands attention. His glare sends me on the edge, as if he could see right through me. I run my hand through his hair, the rays from the sun enhancing his natural copper highlights. Gliding my hand over his cheek, those gray eyes meet mine.

"Good Morning beautiful," I blush.

Kissing him on the lips, "Good Morning handsome."

"Did you sleep well? Ms. Jones my housekeeper, should be fixing breakfast. Are you hungry?" He asks while pushing a stray piece of hair out of my face.

"Yes, I'm famished," I confirm, rubbing my tummy.

"Well let's get dressed we have something to discuss over breakfast," he states, giving me a soft smack on my behind.

Getting out of bed I grab my bag and slip on my sundress and sandals. Christian comes out of his closet in a pair of jeans and a heather blue sweater. We head down to breakfast. Sitting at the breakfast bar Ms. Jones has prepared spinach and mushroom omelets with toasts and preserves in addition to a carafe of fresh squeeze orange juice. A girl could get use to this, but of course I would like to cook my own food and provide it for Christian as well.

Ana, what's on your agenda for today, beside dinner later?

"I'm not sure Christian, did you have something in mind," I ask, with a sedative smirk.

"Yes, I thought we could go to the space needle and take a walk in my favorite place where I like to free my mind, how does that sound?"

"Sound good," I say, wondering where his favorite place is.

"Taylor have the car ready in five, I'll email you the details of our trip."

Trip... hhhmmmm.

Taking my last sip of orange juice, "That was really good," I can't remember the last time I've eaten my entire meal in one sitting. Must be from last night's festivities.

Heading back into the room to grab my purse and sweater in case it gets chilly out, I meet Christian in the living room. We join hands and walk to the elevator. I can sense Christian looking at me, when I catch him, he smirks.

"You really are a sight to see Anastasia," I blush and bite my lip out of habit.

"Bite that lip again and we won't make it out the garage," he says pinning me up against the wall.

"Okay, I'll try not to," He laughs.

"I'm only kidding Ana, but I must say you do have the sexiest lip."

Christian kept quiet the entire ride to the mystery destination. Admiring the scenery, my thoughts wander to where Christian might be taking us. The trees rush by the car windows, when the car comes to a stop at the edge of the road, close to a secluded lake. He opens the trunk and takes out a picnic basket, and then spreads out a blanket before setting the basket down.

"Ana I thought we might have a picnic while we are here, Ms. Jones prepared us some cheese, wine, and finger sandwiches, but first let's take a walk."

"Okay," I say, grabbing his hand and continuing to walk along the lake.

"Ana, I have some meetings I have to attend in New York and Boston, it would please me if you joined me."

"I would love to go Christian, but I'm just starting at SIP and I don't think it would be appropriate to ask for a sudden vacation."

"Don't worry about SIP, I can handle that," should I tell her that I own SIP?

"How?" She asked, looking at me curiously.

"When you saw me at SIP I was meeting with Jerry Roach to discuss the merger of SIP with GEH as well as the new policy changes. I own SIP Ana, and it will soon be GEP, or Grey Enterprise Publishing if you'd prefer. I'm certain Roach will understand and allow you to work from a distance. But you can't say anything to anyone until it's announced, no one knows outside of Roach that there's a new owner and that there are going to be changes," He says raising my hand to his lips he kissed it.

"I guess if it ok with my boss it's ok with me, what about Jack, should I email him about arrangements?"

"No let me have Roach inform him, plus there will be a chance for you to network with some important people in publishing in New York, Jack can tag along if he'd like," Christian laughed at the tag along part.

"Well enough about work and more about us," I muttered, standing on my toes and planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"Come let's eat," He says, taking my hand, we make our way back over to our picnic.

"Ana, when you were sleeping, you talked a bit"

Covering my face in embarrassment, I responded, "what did I say?"

"You said you love me, is that true Ana do you love me?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

"I-I don't know what to say Christian, if I were to say I didn't love you, I'd be lying so...Yes, I am in love with you Christian Grey. I love you Christian"

A huge smile spread across his face, "I must say Anastasia, I once thought I was incapable of love until I met you and then my universe shifted. As I watched you sleep, I admired you, my beautiful girlfriend, then you moaned and said you love me not once but twice. I love you too Ms. Steele."

* * *

SORRY about the delay in updating

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (SHARMESHIA/LOVE-AT-FIRST/)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 New Beginnings

Ana's POV

He loves me; I'd have never thought a billionaire, a man of his stature would love me. Me, Anastasia Rose Steele is in love with Seattle's billionaire and former most eligible bachelor. He is mine, all mine.

Everything is perfect about him, from his dark copper hair, those smoldering gray eyes and chiseled abs. I must admit Christian Grey is every girls dream, well at least mine. Oh, and let me not forget the sex, there other way to describe it other than mind blowing and I'm certain that isn't even half of what we did.

Ding! As I reach for my phone, Christian looks over at me curious.

"It's an email from Jack Hyde," I inform him.

To: Anastasia Steele

From: Jack Hyde

Subject: New York Conference

Anastasia, in the upcoming weeks there will be a few conferences. Wednesday there's a 3 day conference in New York, this will give us a chance to network with upcoming authors, though I will not be able to attend, I would like for you to go, this will be a great start for your career and will help to prepare you for becoming an editor if that is what you look forward to in the future. Get back to me as soon as possible.

Jack Hyde

Editor, SIP

"That was Jack informing about the conference in New York. He said he will not be able to attend, but he thinks it'll be a good way for me to start my career. So I guess, New York here I come. I'm so excited Christian," I say with a face-shattering smile.

"Hopefully we can make it a mini vacation for us. I get you all to myself after our meetings, which should only last for two days," Christian says, entirely too happy, while licking his lips and rubbing my thigh.

We pull up into the garage at Escala, and Taylor comes to open Christian's door. After which, Christian opens my door and after taking my hand, he leads me to the elevator. Immediately after reaching his penthouse, Christian near-drags me toward his bedroom.

"We have reservations for 8 o'clock, it's now half past 6. So, for now I want to taste you, let's get you out of this dress." Christian stands behind me and slowly unzips my dress, kissing my neck while running his fingers down my spine as he goes. He pushes the straps off my shoulders and cups my breasts in his hands.

"Just the way I like: nice, soft and full. You have lovely breasts Ana," He whispers to me, tugging my nipples in between his thumb and index fingers."

Christian drops down to his knees right in front of me and tugs my panties down.

"Your so wet and ready for me, Ana," I blush.

"I love it when you blush, it quite tantalizing"

He starts by kissing my inner thigh, moving down to my folds he licks and sucks for what seems like hours. Devouring me, he moans, "Mmmm Anastasia you taste so good, better than my favorite dessert," licking his lips. "So sweet, so good," he inserts a finger inside me stroking my spot and his tongue rapidly flicks at my clit causing the fire to build inside me. I groan as he licks and sucks on my clitoris over and over driving me insane. Aggressively fisting my hand in his hair, I shout: "Oh my, Christian, I'm cumming!" My knees buckle and he holds me up as I cum in his mouth. I collapse to the floor, and he smiles still down on his knees.

"I love watching you cum."

I see his erection strained against his pants as he adjusts himself. All I could think about is how he would taste in my mouth. Mmmm Christian in my mouth, though I've never done this before I reach for his belt buckle.

"Now it's my turn to please you."

Unzipping his pants, I free his erection. Looking at it this close up, he really is blessed. I place my lips around his erection, swirling my tongue around the head. I can taste the salty speck on his tip, and I suck hard. Sheathing my teeth with my lips I push him into my mouth, He groans.

"Ana, baby that feels so good," looking down at me he tilts back on his legs.

Forcing him deeper into my mouth, I feels him hit the back of my throat. Bobbing up and down on his cock his grabs the back of my head, "Shit girl," Flexing his hips he forces my mouth down faster, controlling my head with his hands. Flicking my tongue over his head each time I go down. As I take him deeper and deeper into my mouth, swallowing him whole. "Christ, do you not have any gag reflexes?" He cries out, while I continue until I feel him tense beneath me.

"Ana, I'm about to cum, baby if you don't want me to cum in your mouth stop now." Before I can react I feel warm and salty liquid ooze down my throat.

"I have to ask, have you done that before?"

Shaking my head, "No, I thought we could add that to the list of firsts"

"We shall add that to the list, you did that like a pro," My inner goddess just did a victory lap after scoring a touch down. I just fucked my man with my mouth.

"Lets get cleaned up and take a quick nap before dinner."

Not long later, we'd finished showering and laid down for a short catnap.

I dress in a black knee-length dress with cut outs in the back that stop right above the small of my back, which fits like a glove paired with a pair of red T-strap platform heels. Christian steps out of his closet looking his usual over-bearing sexy self in a black suit, white oxford shirt and navy blue skinny tie.

Christian steps back and looks me over, his jaw nearly meets the floor. "Wow Anastasia you look absolutely amazingly beautiful, does a coat or jacket of some come with that lovely dress. I wouldn't want you getting cold or giving some prick any ideas." He says holding my waists.

I giggle, "Yes Mr. Grey" retrieving my trench coat.

Christian's POV

We arrive outside of the Mile High Club where we will be having dinner on the seventy-sixth floor of Columbia Towers. I had again failed to tell Ana that I own the place. The waitress greets us and escorts us to our table in corner, discreet just the way I like it, allowing some privacy.

"Good evening Mr. Grey and..."

"Anastasia Steele"

"Miss Steele," escorting us to our table, the waiter, getting an eye full of Ana's ass before she sits. He's lucky he's one of the best or I'd fire him right here on the spot. Looking over the menu, I see Ana scanning the menu with astonishment. I take the liberty of ordering for the both of us.

"For starter we will have the oysters, as for the entree Sea bass with sautéed potatoes, asparagus and hollandaise sauce and a bottle of Cristal." The waitress leaves with our order, and I look over at Ana with her mouth almost gapping open.

"What?" I ask, curious of her reaction.

"Oysters Christian, the last time I had, never mind I don't want to rehash bad memories, but I was more than capable of ordering for myself. Although, your choice sounds delicious."

"It wasn't in my intentions to make you feel uncomfortable Ana, we can try something else if you'd like"

"No oysters are fine, please excuse me I need the ladies room," I say, standing and head to the ladies room.

Ana POV

Staring in the mirror I talk to myself.

"There just oysters Ana get a grip, a stupid Aphrodisiac I'm certain he knows but two can play that game". I enter the stall remove my panties placing them in my purse.

Returning to our table I sit next to Christian instead of across from him. Resting my hand on his knee, I part my legs a little. I can feel his breathing hitch. Picking up an oyster I squeeze a slice of lemon over it. I can see Christian staring at me intently as I tilt my head back allowing the oyster to slide down my throat, before I lick my lips.

"That was better than the first time, come on have some."

I raise an oyster to Christian lips and he gladly accepts. This goes on until they're all gone. Our dinner arrives and it looks fantastic. I take a bite out of my sea bass and I feel Christian hand brush up against my thigh causing me to squirm in my seat making my dress hitch up. Does he know and is he doing this on purpose? Picking up a piece asparagus, I dip it in the hollandaise sauce. I bring the asparagus to my mouth and suck the sauce off the tip.

Christian pauses fork in midair and watch me contemplating my next move, I moan in delight. " This is so good," I whisper, biting my lip seductively.

"I know what you're doing Anastasia, and if you don't stop I'll put you across my knee giving the other diners a show," he hisses, grazing his lips against my ear.

"You wouldn't dare" I flush red at the thought of Christian's hands on my ass. Closing my eyes I feel something deep within me ignite. I can't let him win.

"If that's how you want to play this Mr. Grey, I have no panties on," I whisper back, again in a low, seductive voice.

He closes his eyes and opens them his eyes have darkened considerably, I know he wants me at this point and bad, my legs slightly part at his reaction, my chest rises and falls with anticipation.

"Lets make a toast, a toast to your new job and my girlfriend, my insatiable girlfriend," he lifts an eyebrow as we raise our glasses, clinking them together. I down my champagne with two unladylike gulps.

"Congratulations baby"

"Thank you"

"Are you ready to get home, there's a million things I want to do to you right now," he says with an enticing grin and a twinkle in his eye.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW DONT FORGET TO CHECK OUT PINTEREST LINK IN BIO AND PREVIOUS CHAPTER. :)))


	10. Author Update

Hi Everyone, sorry for the extremely long delay. Hopefully I have a chapter up sooner rather than later. Though I have some encouragement, I would love more as in reviews, likes, follows, favorites and ideas. Once again I'll apologize, life got in the way.

PM me what you would like to read and I'll take it into consideration. My creative mind has gone blank. Please feel free to help me out.

Until then,

Shar


	11. Chapter 10 Welcome to My Sex Room

I have to be sporting one of the biggest erections known to mankind right now. It feels like the head of my dick is going to rocket out of my trousers and leave a massive hole. This is beyond me I can't remember ever been this aroused over a woman and believe me there have been plenty. Finally were at Escala, never have I been so happy to be home.

"Ms. Steele you beguile me" I say running the back of my hand down her shoulder and arm. I feel a slight shiver. At least I'm not the only one feeling this sexual tension. As if the ride up to my penthouse could be any longer.

"As do you Mr. Grey" fuck that went straight to my dick.

Something about the way my name rolls off her tongue. I picture her lips wrapped around my member. Not just the normal ffellatio, Christian Grey style fellatio.

"Ana come, there's something I want to show you", encasing her hand with mines I lead the way.

Reaching in my pocket I retrieve the key. Opening the door I usher her in. Touching the switch in the wall the lights gradually illuminate the room.

Ana's POV

Deep red walls, a large four-poster bed and grids on the ceiling. A large St. Andrew's cross adorned the wall at the back of the room with restraints for wrists and ankles. An Oxblood Chesterfield couch sits in the center of the room as well as a counter height bench. My imagination begins to run wild and I squeeze my thighs together at the thought of me lying on the bench.

Racks of floggers, riding crops, belt and canes. As I continue to move my focus from each piece I stroll around the room, I get the feeling a lot of pains has been inflicted in this room, there has to be some pleasure right?

"Wow Christian, th-this is amazing"

"What?" I say shocked at her actions and almost rendered speechless.

"You want to use this stuff on me" she says very breathily. I can get the arousal in her voice.

"Yes, but we won't do anything your not willing to do" giving her reassurance.

He really wants to use this stuff on me. As I saunter over to the chest of drawers anticipating what inside. I glide my hand over the top admiring the craftsmanship.

Christian POV

Ana walks over to the chest of drawers where I house my toys. She runs her hand over the top before she proceeds to open the first drawer. I notice her flush at the nipple clamps.

Oh baby you just don't know how sexy you'd look with those on.

He wants to use this stuff on me. I'm all open for trying new things but wow this really threw me for a loop. Whips, canes floggers, riding crops, belts and paddles. That beautiful bed covered in red satin sheets, I can't wait to lie on. Oh, I didn't see this as I make my way over to the chest of drawers. What a work of art. This must have set Christian back quite a bit. Who am I kidding he's got more money than sense.

Opening the first drawer there's appears to be some sort of clamps that come in pairs. I pick up a pair with jewels hanging from each piece. Then it dawns on me their nipple clamps. I feel my body heat up as j shut that drawer and descend to the next. Which contains dildos, vibrators and silver bullets. There are lubricants and massage oils of all sorts. The last drawer is stringed beads and an assortment of silver metal things with a ball on the end. Retrieving on from the draw, that quite heavy I'll have to ask Christian what they are later.

Turning to Christian, who is know standing directly behind me. I furrow my eyebrow with curiosity.

"They're butt plugs" felling his breath on my neck while his hands rest on my hips. My entire body flushes red-hot and I immediately feel my core flood with arousal.

"Anastasia you're turned on, I could smell you from over there" he says kissing my neck.

"Mmmmm" I moan tilting my head in order to give him better access to my neck.

"You smell so good, can I have you in here" nibbling on her ear.

"Ahhh yes Christian" he bite down on my ear send a jolt to my panty. He stops abruptly.

"Strip, I want to see that flawless skin," he demands with a cold and distant tone.

I turn around facing him as I begin to slowly remove my clothes. Before I can take my bra off he stops me.

"Turn around". He takes my bra off. Cupping my breast in his hands, he groans with pleasure. "Your so sexy" Christian says brushing his knuckles on my arms as he plants kisses down my back causing me to shiver. Christian grabs my hair wrapping it around his hand tugging my head back. His mouth finds mines and he devours me with the most passionate kiss.

A/N : Thanks for informing me about the chapter malfunctioning lol. You guys are the best. But I can't help but notice how many reviews I recieve based off of the code explosion lol. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Let me know what you would like to read. I'm all open for critique. If you going to be discouraging please SAVE IT, and stop reading. Constructive criticism only. HOPE YOU ENJOYED :)


	12. Chapter 11

Entranced in his kisses and torture on my nipple, "Christian" no response. Turning around to face him. He seems distant and cold. Laying my hand on his chest, I can't help but admire how cut and well built this man is. "Christian we need to talk"

"OK" was all he could muster out in the heavy breathes he was taking. Stalking towards the door I can feel his resolve wane upon exiting. I follow suit into the lounge room after starting myself.

" Christian, that room" I blush. " Is that where you have you submissive(s)?" Raking his hands through his hair, " Yes, Anastasia it is, if you want me to rid of the room I will" I laugh. He stares at me quizzically.

"Why would you do that, I find that room quite enticing," I say while licking my lips and looking down shyly.

Standing with his mouth hanging open, I walk over to him and whisper in his ear. " I like the kink" I feel his body shudder against me and can't help the girlish giggle that escapes my mouth. " Though I've never done any of that stuff, I know a little about it. I won't rule out BDSM entirely but we can have some fun surely, don't you think?"

Gazing into his eyes for a reaction, a panty-dropping grin forms on his face. "You want to play Ms. Steele?

"Oh Mr. Grey, I want to do more than play" What has gotten into me, I can't possibly want to be tied up and sexual tortured and beaten. I certainly spoke to fast, where have this wanton woman come from and where has Anastasia, Ana went. Just not too long ago I was a virgin and here I am dripping wet at the thought of Christian taking me into his red room of pain.

"Ana,….. Ana are you ok?"

" Yes, yes I'm fine, I was just think, I blush at the thought, about what goes on in that room"

Lifting my chin, he gazes into my eyes as if he's trying to read my mind. "Ana, you don't have to anything you don't want to do, plus I don't know if I can take you in there" He says walking over to the windows. It brings back to much of my past, it feels as if….."

"As if what Christian, I won't do anything I'm not completely comfortable with. Though I'm not all to certain that I want to be whipped and sexed to near death in you red room of pain, I need to know what goes on in there. We don't have to talk about today, but I would like to know more".

Looking in his eyes to gage a reaction to what I just said his eyes glaze over and turn a dark and intense. Every muscle in my nether region clenches at the idea of what's going through Christians head. Without warning Christian picks me up and my legs wrap around his waist as he gives in to a kiss. "Mm mm, Ana…stasia, what you do to me?" Sitting me down on the bed I'm panting, he stands before me completely naked. I hadn't realize he was removing his clothes. "I believe we need to get you out on these clothes". With one tug my shirt is over my head and my pants are somehow around my ankles, I can't help the giggle that escapes my mouth. "You find something amusing Ms. Steele", he says with that sexy as hell signature smirk. "No, well Yes, it's just that I didn't notice you were taking your clothes off and you have mines off in a blur, I, I, just take me Christian I want you'. " With pleasure"

My panties are in an obliterated pile next to my jeans, my bra throw across the room. Before I know Christian has lifted me in his arm and is impelling me onto his cock. "Is this what you wanted Anastasia, God you so wet and ready for me" he says as I bounce up and down on his cock. "God yes, yes Christian" He leans us against the wall and slams into me hard while sucking my erect nipple in his mouth. Nibbling on the skin between his neck and shoulder, I bite down wracking my nails down his back. "Shit, fuck Ana I'm close baby come for me". He thrust hard and fast into me sending my body on a frenzy as my walls clench around him and he explode inside me.

Standing there for a few minute to gain our composure. "That was amazing Ana, you never disappoint" he walks us over to the bed and sits me down. I fall back on the bed with exhaustion. "Yes that was so animalistic, though I enjoyed it I don't think my lady enjoyed the pounding you just gave her, I giggle"

"Did I hurt you" checking me for damaged, spreading my leg, I quickly close them with embarrassment. "No, just a little sore that's all", I say rolling onto my stomach.

"I'll get us a bath going" smacking my butt, "Ow what was that for?" rubbing my behind.

"That's for have such a nice ass, anybody tell you, you have a fat ass Ms. Steele" he chuckles.

Jumping out of the bed, I rush him and jump on his back. I help Christian prepare the bath with lemongrass oils and turn on the flameless candles. "Would you like a glass of wine with you bath" I ask. "Sure, you can get me a glass of red"

Upon returning with wine Christian is sitting on the bath in all his naked glory, looking as sexy as ever. After our bath and wine Christian helps me dry my hair and lotion my body as I do for him. We dress for bed and get under the covers.

"Goodnight Ana. Sweet dreams baby"

"Goodnight Christian" I dose off. "I Love You"

"I love you too baby, I love you too" kissing her perky soft lips.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...I have a ne computer now I will have more frequent updates.


	13. Chapter 12

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Christian POV

I awake to my phone ringing. Who could be calling at this early, it had better be important. I look over at Ana who body is wrap around me with her head on my chest. How am I going to get up without waking her, she looks so peaceful and beautiful? I attempt to ease out of the bed. Ana stirs and pulls me closer mumbling incoherently. Whoever this is, I'm about to rip them a new one.

"Grey" I say in a hush tone careful not to wake Ana.

"Christian, honey good morning" It's my mom, what does she want?

"Mom, do what do I owe the pleasure at this hour?" I'm certain this could have waited to at least nine.

"I called to invite you and Ana to dinner tonight at Bellevue, Elliot has told us so much about and I've yet to meet her. Also Elliot will bring his girlfriend I believe he said her name is Kate"

"Dinner is fine mom, Yes Kate is likely the girl he is bringing; she is Ana's best friend. What time will you be expecting us?"

"Six will be fine darling, can't wait to see you all. Oh and mom can you make the chocolate cake with the chocolate ganache you always make" Please say yes, her chocolate cake is the best I've ever had.

"With Pleasure, see you at six" Mm I can taste it, now but why do I have this weird image of tasting it, ha-ha.

Ana begins to stir, looking down I see a pair of big blue I staring back at me.

"Good morning Baby", planting a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Morning" she says giggling and biting her lip.

"Something funny Miss Steele?"

Her eye drift down to my cock, which is now standing at attention. I can't help it having her so close to at any giving time does to me. That giggle she has sends a signal straight to my cock. She begins to rise and untangle her limbs from my body. She starts sliding down.

Ana POV

Mm mm, what is that noise, I listen a little harder and I her Christian say something about chocolate ganache. Something is hard against my leg. Opening my eyes I look up at Christian.

"Good Morning baby" He says placing a gentle kiss on my lips. He taste delicious even in the morning.

"Morning" I say giggling while stretching when I know what poking me.

"Something funny Miss Steele? " Oh you have no idea.

While biting my lip, I get up and start my descend down Christian's body careful to give his body some attention with my mouth. I kiss down his chest until I reach his abs. Mm mm his abs, I trace my tongue around the definition of his abdominal muscle. Reaching his happy trail I lick all the way down until I reach his enormously hard cock in all its glory. Licking the precum off his tip, feeling his body jerk and smirk forms on his face. My eyes are focused on him as I take his shaft in my mouth, going up, down and round, I take him all the way in until he hits the back of my throat and swallow.

"Fuck Ana" he's panting and raising his hips off the bed as I continue my assault on his cock. I feel the moisture start to form in between my legs at his reaction. "Mmmmm" I catch myself moaning. Sending Christian over the edge causing him to grab a hand full of my hair and thrusting into my mouth releasing his salty fluids down my throat. Cleaning him up with my tongue, he has a taste of salted caramel.

"Where did you learn how to do that? Fuck baby that was the best I ever had"

" ….." I blush.

"Ana, I ask you a question" She blushes.

"Um Kate has told me a little and books Christian"

"Oh, that better be all Anastasia" I say in my CEO no nonsense voice.

She shies away, "I'm going to go freshen up, and you can join me if you want"

Walking away shimming her delectable ass across the room to the bathroom. I literally leap out of the bed to get to her.

We shower and head to the kitchen for breakfast. Gail has prepared pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs. I'm definitely going to have to get back on schedule with my morning runs. Taking a bite off my pancakes I look over at Ana and she is eating with her eyes closed. My fingers are splayed over my lips to keep from laughing. She catches me, her mouth falls open and I damn near fall off the chair in laughter.

"I'll take it as you haven't had bacon in a while"

Attempting to hold in the remainder of my laughter, I fail miserably as I finish off my breakfast with a glass of orange juice.

"It's really not that funny Christian" she says with a scowl on her face. "Plus Gail's food is to die for"

"I apologize baby, oh and my mom called me this morning she wants us over for dinner tonight at Bellevue" studying her face for an answer.

"That's wonderful, what time does she expect us, I have to find me something to wear". I scramble. "I need to call Kate" tripping over my feet to get to my phone on the nightstand. "Kate left me a voicemail" I pick up the phone to listen to Kate message.

"Hi Ana, I guess Mr. Sex on legs has you occupied, so I'm letting you know Jose called me. He has a show at the gallery in Portland, he wants us to come but he was very keen on you being there. I don't know what that's about Steele. Please give me a call when you get this.

I laugh out loud at Kate calling Christian Mr. Sex on legs. Christian's looking at me with questioning eyes.

"Kate, she….called you Mr. Sex on legs, ha-ha" I giggle.

"Did she now, was that all, my mom said her and Elliot will be at dinner tonight. She expects us at 6, dinner will be served shortly after everyone has arrived. As for you something to where, I can take you shopping or have Nieman Marcus send over some clothing you can chose from"

My mouth is opening and closing like a fish. He would do that for me take me shopping. Christian doesn't look like the shopping type. I actually believe most of what he wears is tailored to fit him. Though I'm not exactly jumping at the opportunity to go shopping, this could be fun.

"Baby I could call my mom and schedule for another time if….

"NO, I mean no Christian today is fine, I'd like to go shopping. On the plus side I could use more clothes and shoes for work" I clap my hands like an over excited toddler.

"I'll notify Taylor that we'll be ready in ten."

A/N: I definitely will be post more frequent update. Please Review and PM if you have question or negative feedback lol. I accept all critique as long as it's said in a respectful manner. Photos from the shopping trip will be posted along with the next chapter in a few days. Next chapter Dinner with the Grey's.


	14. Dinner at The Grey's

Arriving at Nieman Marcus, Taylor steps out of the car to open my door. Walking into Neiman Marcus, it looks as if its deserted accept for a few staff. Where approached by a lady about five feet nine inches tall with legs to die for. She's fairly curvy for her size, long blonde hair and hazel eyes.

Hi welcome to Neiman Marcus, my name Karen I will be your personal shopper. A pleasure seeing you again Mr. Grey.

"The pleasure is all mines Karen, today were here shopping for my girlfriend Anastasia a business wardrobe and dinner attire. "

Was there anything in particular that you had in mind Anastasia.

Well I was thinking dress slacks with blouses and a skirts. Blues, Black, I wouldn't mind some colors as well.

"Red would look delightful on you". Christian states as Karen leads the way.

As we browse racks and racks of suits, shirts blouse and shirts. Christian disappears and returns with lingerie. The fabric on the thong was so thin it resembled a piece of dental floss. I might as well wear nothing the bra would barely cover my breast. I could see the thong disappearing in between my ass and never to be. I chuckle at the thought grabbing Christian's attention.

Penny for your thought Anastasia.

Oh its nothing really. Nothing for you to worry about Mr. Grey. I whisper in his ear allowing my lips to slight graze his ear lobe.

Karen interrupts my little display. "if that'll be all I have you order at the counter ready. Also Anastasia there are shoes and other accessories I added in that I know you will love. Follow me I will review your order for final approval. Mr. Grey will this be on your account today?"

"Yes Karen, shall we? "

"Uh yes Mr. Grey right this way"

Karen leads the way to the register where my order is displayed on two rolling rack and shoes and accessories on a cart. She shows me to the cart of shoes and accessories. I must admit everything is absolutely gorgeous all the way down to the silk knee highs and patent leather red Christian Louboutin's.

"What do you think Anastasia?" Karen ask with anticipation.

"Everything is so lovely; I am extremely excited about wearing all of the attire you helped us chose. I can't thank you enough Karen" Extending my hand for a pleasant handshake.

"The pleasure was all mines Anastasia; I look forward to dressing you again you have a killer body. You would look great in anything"

"Thank you Karen "I can feel my skin heat and I know my entire body is as red as a beet. I can feel Christian eyes boring into me like I'm a piece of meat. Looking I see him staring at me with his finger over his mouth hiding a smirk.

"If that'll be all for you today your total is 12,879.57, as you stated earlier Mr. Grey it will be billed to your account. Your items will be delivered to you in under two hours"

Meeting the Grey's, I feel nervous my palm is sweaty as I whip them on my dress as I smooth it down, Christian pulls me in closer to him and whispers in my ear. "Baby they'll love you, no need to be nervous"

An older lady that appears to be in her mid-fifties arrives at the door, soon joined a gentleman of the same age. The only difference is his hair is a beautiful silver and she is a brunette with stunning hazel eyes. "Oh you must be Anastasia, a beautiful name for a beautiful lady, may I? He reaches for my coat. I blush the deepest shade of red. "Yes, and that you Mr. Grey"

"Non sense call me Carrick, Christian; son it's good to see you with a woman no less" extending he arms for a hug.

"Father, the pleasure is all mine"

"Christian darling how are you these days"

We step into the great room with adorns an immaculate fireplace with many family photos. Browsing the photos, there's many of Christian and Elliot fishing with his dad and of Mia in a different competition which appear to be beauty pageant of some sort.

"Mother I've missed you, I have been wonderful since Ana has come into my life"

"Ana dear, pardon my manners. It's a lovely surprise to finally meet the beautiful woman that has stolen my darling boys heart. You know he deserves to be happy and not live his days working and hardly visiting family. Come let's sit. I prepared Coq Au Vin for the main course, if you would like an appetizer. These are my famous French onion stuffed mushroom and a hand tossed garden salad. Help yourself, there is wine in the cooler. Desert is Christian favorite chocolate ganache cake topped with white chocolate truffle flakes and French vanilla ice cream. Dinner will be served shortly; Greta is bringing appetizers now"

Over appetizers we engage in small talk mostly about Christian and I. As the end of the night approaches Christian decides to give me a tour of the house. The immaculate marble staircase that lead up to Christian's bedroom is beautiful. Christian bedroom is painted a light shade of grey. His bed adorns a navy blue and grey nautical themed bed spread, over the bed hangs a photo of large ships. The furniture is of a deep warm oak wood with very intricate details. Walking around his room I let my finger run over the polished wood and ultra-soft bed spread. I get a touch of Christian's childhood, on the top of his dresser are a stack of books and a photo album. Author from John Hardy to Harry Potter, I hadn't taken Christian for the Harry Potter type of guy. I let out a soft giggle. He watches me with concern in his eyes as I pick up the photo album labeled "Memories I want to Last a Lifetime". As I'm flipping through the pages I feel a shift in the atmosphere, Christian is now hovering over my shoulder. The album contains mostly pictures of his childhood, fishing with his dad, school photos and photos of him, Grace, Elliot and Mia. Reaching the back of the book I notice a picture of a young woman and a baby n older than two years old. At this point I can feel his breathe on my neck and hear his rapid heartbeat. Tracing the image with my finger, "Is this you and you mom"

"Yes, that Ella, my mom. This was on my second birthday, I remember her taking me for ice cream and cake before everything became tough. She actually bought me that book on my dresser named Goodnight Moon and she would read it to me every night as a bedtime story."

"She beautiful, her eyes, you have her eyes. The long chestnut brown hair, you must have your dad's hair. Do you have a photo of your dad?"

"I did it may be back at Escala, and to answer your question yes my copper hair comes from my dad who I don't know much about my mom never really discuss dad when I was a child before her untimely demise. He too has gray colored eyes, I've only seen him in the photo which I recall my mom giving me when I was four years old before her passing. It's getting late Anastasia when should be going"

"Lead the way"


End file.
